This invention relates to an hydraulic braking system, primarily for a motor vehicle.
In one prior proposal, electric motors used to generate a primary braking force applied directly to braking elements are actuated by a control system in response to operation of a brake pedal which also actuates a back-up master cylinder, the latter becoming fully effective only in the event of an electrical system failure. In such a system, jamming of an electric motor or any associated force transmission mechanism in the brake-applied condition could result in the associated brake being locked on. Not only is such a situation potentially dangerous, but some dismantling of the brake would be required to free the jammed component giving rise to considerable inconvenience.